On-dit
by LadyCrow12
Summary: Christine a toujours été discrète et renfermée. Mais les gens jugent toujours sans savoir.


**Oyez, oyez** braves gens.

Parfois la vie n'est pas si parfaite et on peut avoir des coups de mou. Mais il faut apprendre à voir le bon côtés des choses.

L'un de ces côtés peut être : ça donne des idées pour une fanfiction! ^^

Alors bonne lecture!

* * *

Elle avait d'abord cru qu'elle se faisait des idées.

Que c'était un hasard si les conversations s'arrêtaient lorsqu'elle entrait dans une pièce.

Que les rires et les chuchotements ne lui étaient pas destinés.

Jusqu'au jour où, au détour d'un couloir, elle entendit deux ballerines discuter.

"Tu crois que Christine va avoir le premier rôle?"

"Bien entendu, tu as vu comment le Vicomte la regarde? C'est sûr, il va demander qu'elle soit la plus mise en valeur possible. Et de toute façon, tout le monde sait que le fantôme la préfère à la Carlotta, personne ne voudrait subir son couroux."

"Je me demande ce qu'il lui trouve."

"Qui? Le fantôme? Aucune idée. Elle est tellement bizarre et associale. Elle doit se croire la reine du monde parce qu'elle a un bon rôle sur scène."

Les voix se rapprochaient et Christine fit demi-tour pour se cacher entre deux décors en attendant que les deux demoiselles passent.

Elle resta là pendant un moment, puis sortie et marcha pendant un temps, sans but, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle se trouvait devant sa loge. Elle entra.

La jeune femme attendit que la porte soit fermée à clé pour commencer à pleurer en s'effondrant contre le battant, le front contre le bois et de longs sanglots secouant sa frêle silhouette.

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi pensait-on ces choses-là?

N'avait-elle pas prouvée qu'elle avait sa place sur scène, qu'elle savait chanter et jouer à la perfection?

N'avait-elle pas fait tout ce qu'il fallait? Tout ce qu'on lui demandait?

Soit, elle avait peur de parler aux gens, c'était comme ça, elle se posait toujours trop de questions.

Qu'allaient-ils penser?

Est-ce qu'elle les dérangeait?

Et si elle n'arrivait pas à être claire?

Et si elle disait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

Mais, n'allant pas vers les autres, personne ne venait vers elle.

Oh, bien sûr, il y avait des exceptions, des personnes qui lui adressaient de gentils sourires et d'aimables paroles.

Mais elle n'avait aucun véritable ami.

Pourtant elle était toujours gentille, ne disait jamais de mal de personne et souriait à tout le monde.

Alors pourquoi?

Pourquoi?...

Elle sentit soudain un léger courant d'air dans son dos, puis une main se poser doucement sur son épaule.

"Christine? Que ce passe-t-il?" Fit une voix remplit d'inquiétude. Un voix qu'elle connaissait parfaitement bien.

Elle ne voulait pas que Erik la voit dans cet état là, mais la seule chose dont elle avait besoin était de réconfort.

Elle se tourna vivement et enfouit son visage contre le torse d'Erik tandis qu'elle l'entourait de ses bras.

Il ne réagit pas, tout d'abord, puis lentement, ses bras se refermèrent sur elle, une main sur son épaules et l'autre dans ses cheveux.

"Christine?"

"Ils sont méchants." Finit-elle par lâcher entre deux sanglots.

Il se tendit à ses mots et elle sut, sans le voir, que son regard c'était durcit.

"Qui?"

"Presque tout le monde." Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé elle ne pouvait plus empécher les mots de sortir. "Personnes ne veut me parler. Je n'arrive pas à aller voir les gens, je suis comme ça. C'est parfois difficile de simplement dire bonjour. Mais les gens ne voient pas ça. Ils pensent que je suis froide et hautaine. Si j'avais été un homme, ils auraient pensé que j'étais taciturne, mais une femme doit savoir parler et aller vers les autres. Mais moi je ne sais pas faire, je n'ose pas, ça m'effraie. Oh, Erik, pourquoi les gens ne veulent pas comprendre?"

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un long silence pendant lequel elle continua de pleurer. Puis Erik pris la parole.

"Les gens ont peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Ils préfèrent juger rapidement et savoir à quoi ils ont affaire. Même si ce jugement est faux et est basé sur des préjugés. Les gens n'aiment pas faire l'effort de changer leurs idées. Si tu es classé dans une catégorie tu n'en sortiras jamais. Certains arrivent à voir plus loin, mais ceux là sont souvent mieux éduqués que le reste."

Les sanglots de Christine s'appaisaient tandis qu'elle l'écoutait parler.

Il avait dit tout cela d'une voix neutre, mais elle pouvait sentir les battements forts de son coeur.

Bien sûr qu'il savait de quoi elle parlait, c'était plutôt elle qui ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il avait vécu.

Tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois pour Christine, il l'avait vécu toute sa vie et mille fois pire. Là où Christine entrait dans une pièce et que les conversations s'arrêtaient, lui entendait des cris d'horreurs et de dégouts s'il ne portait pas son masque, et s'il le portait c'était des chuchotements et des regards de curiosité.

Lorsqu'elle entendait des rires moqueurs, lui recevait des insultes et des coups pour le simple fait d'être né et d'exister.

Comment pouvait-elle oser se plaindre à lui, lui qui malgré tout cela la prenait dans ses bras et lui parlait doucement.

"L'important." Continua-t-il. "Est de trouver des gens avec qui tu te sentes bien et avec qui tu es toi même, qui ne te jugerons pas et resterons avec toi quoi qu'il arrive. Comme ton vicomte..."

"Ou comme toi." Ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle le sentit ressérer son étreinte autour d'elle et elle ferma les yeux, se perdant à écouter les battements réguliers de son coeur et sa respiration profonde.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Christine demanda d'une petite voix.

"Est-ce que je peux venir chez toi?"

"Bien sûr, Christine, tu es toujours la bienvenue."

"Merci." Un silence. "Je me sens bien chez toi. Personne ne juge. Personne ne sait. On est loin de tout et de tous."

"C'est ce que je voulais."

Elle sourit tristement, elle entrevoyait ce que cette phrase signifiait. Elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et essuya les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

Il se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

"Nous y allons?" Demanda-t-il.

Elle lui prit la main et se releva, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres.

"Avec grand plaisir, Erik."

Elle sut qu'il souriait.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans les couloirs secrets et firent le chemin, main dans la main, dans un silence apaisant.

* * *

C'est tout pour ce soir!

Alors, ça vous a plus?


End file.
